Shoko Isamu
Shoko Isamu is a ghoul who resides within :re in 20th Ward. Shoko is considered as :re's waitress, having been moved from Yokohama to Tokyo for a change in environment and to hopefully check on her brother, [[Hayate Isamu|'Hayate Isamu']] whom is deceased and known as Lancelot. Appearance Shoko has long, straight dark brown hair that reaches up to her hips, possessing bangs that would cover her eyes at times just like her deceased brother, Hayate. Usually, Shoko would prefer to leave her long hair down besides during certain activities. Similarly, Shoko has dark brown-colored eyes while wearing her prescription glasses, but her vision isn’t as blurry without them. In addition to her facial attributes, Shoko has freckles spread throughout her cheeks, small nose and lips, and oval-shaped head. Shoko possess a timid body though, considering she never exerted any sort of activity that might involve gradual body development, but Shoko considered getting fit one day. Shoko’s favorite casual outfit consists of red flannel shirt, dark blue jeans, leather jacket, and dark-colored sneakers. During the necessary ghoul periods, although she mostly goes just to get food without actually hunting, Shoko wears a mask that is pretty identical to a certain spider-themed superhero, a no-sleeved compression top underneath a hoodie, sweat pants, and covert boots. Personality Shoko is a pretty innocent and positive individual, enjoying making company with people and getting to know them more, along with doing her best to spread light humor all around. Externally, it is as if Shoko’s an angel who enjoys making people enjoy their time with her along with regularly teasing them in any way positive. Overall, Shoko is a pretty approachable and open person, which is kind of an opposite side of Hayate whom is more socially conscious. While Hayate has always been an aficionado for history, Shoko is more into fictional media, in particular the Western comic books rather than her home country’s manga. However, Shoko hides a negative side of her, as she suffers from her own share of troubles within her head. Shoko is emotionally vulnerable as a person as she simply wants peace and lack of hostility all around, including against investigators and other potential hostile foes. It is also likely that she could respond in a violent and harsh manner if confronted and pushed with topics she isn’t comfortable to deal with. Shoko might also investigate questionable things on her own ranging from potential social dramas to serious situations that might involve discovering something she would regret knowing about. In serious moments too, Shoko can be a very direct person, although it can be inconsistent at times depending on her emotional status. Relationships Powers and Abilities Strengths: '''Shoko is a nimble and quick person, so she could avoid potential attacks when reasonably possible. Shoko is also perceptive which supports her quickness in evading said attacks overall. It is thanks to her sensory capabilities which help with her perception, but her biggest strength when it comes to that is scent, but she usually tries to improve other aspects of her senses to be more akin to few specific Western superheroes. It is difficult though without proper fighting experience, which she lacks, so her sense of smell is what she relies on the most. '''Weaknesses: Shoko lacks fighting experience in any capacity, always relying on fleeing from potential combat encounters if they get too dangerous. Shoko is also pretty vulnerable from damage if she gets hit, so her durability isn’t particularly impressive. While she is quick, Shoko’s stamina isn’t that good either considering the lack of activity exertion throughout her life. Kagune '''Type: '''Rinkaku '''Appearance and Mechanics: '''Shoko has two rinkaku tentacles which she utilises mostly for transportation purposes rather than fights. The tentacles are silver-ish in color and while they aren’t piercing, they are rather sticky. They can easily attach to anything from buildings to potential opponents. Depending on the opponent’s weight, Shoko could even pull or yank them during fights. However it is rare when that actually works since her tentacles aren’t particularly strong, so she only uses them like a certain Western hero. Threads Trivia * Shoko's main image had been made by @d4imeiwaku * Shoko's ghoul attire appearance had been made by Dokinana Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Re Category:Rinkakus